Kai (Lego Ninjago)
Kai is the red ninja of the media and toy franchise, Lego Ninjago. He wields the Dragon Sword of Fire. (For other combatants named Kai, see Kai (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kai vs Natsu Dragneel * Kai vs. Roy (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Heatblast (Ben 10) * Mai Shiranui (Fatal Fury) * Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Zuko (Avatar) History: Early Life: Kai was born in Ignacia, the first son of a blacksmith who owned the Four Weapons shop. He and his younger sister, Nya, were raised in their father's craft. Unknown to either of them, their parents were the Elemental Masters of Fire and Water. When his parents disappeared, Kai took it upon himself to keep the family business going, vowing to surpass his father's smithing skills. Becoming a Ninja: One day while working, Kai explained to Nya how to make a sword, but became too impatient and thus produced a disfigured weapon. He was quickly reminded to be patient by his sister, only to be interrupted as an old man arrived. Yet the potential costumer began voicing complaints concerning the lack of tools for Ninja, and Kai quickly shooed him away. Shortly thereafter, Ignacia fell under attack by Samukai and his Skeleton army. Kai attempted to defend it with the samurai armor he made, though it proved to be slow and clunky. While he manged to defeat several skeleton foot soldiers, he was quickly subdued by Samukai. Pinned down by his armor, Kai would have fallen victim to the Skulkin General had the old man - Master Wu - not returned and saved him. However, while they were preoccupied, the skeletons kidnapped Nya and escaped to the Underworld. The young blacksmith intended to go after them, but was told by Wu of the First Spinjitzu Master and his two sons who fought over the four Golden Weapons, explaining that an honest man - Kai's father - had been entrusted with the map to their resting places. He was advised by Wu to become a Ninja and Kai reluctantly agreed in the hopes of saving his sister. Kai was taken to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in order to be trained as a Spinjitzu master so he could save his sister, and all of Ninjago. During his training, Kai had to learn patience and how to harness the "fire" inside of him. This training consisted of running a course before Master Wu finished his tea. Kai accomplished this after several days and attempts by knocking the teacup out of Master's hands when he was about halfway through the course with his wooden training sword. However, he was then told by Wu that he had one final test the next day and was advised to get some sleep. Kai was suddenly awoken in the middle of the night and lured to the Fire Temple by Garmadon who was holding Nya there. Kai was forced to remove the Sword of Fire from its pedestal to cut the chain and save his sister. He was then attacked and defeated by his own shadow under Garmadon's manipulation, but Master Wu arrived before the dark lord could claim the sword. Realizing it had just been a trap to lure them away from the other Ninja, the three attempted to escape but were stopped by the Fire Dragon. As a last resort, Wu sacrificed himself and ventured into the Underworld with the Sword of Fire. While his act kept the four Golden Weapons apart, Kai and Nya were still left in the hands of the Fire Dragon. Death Battle Info: Personality: Fittingly for his elemental affinity, Kai is very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. He is capable of making careful observations when the need arises, but his emotions often override his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with his teammates difficult at first (especially due to his worry about Nya), but he eventually learned to work with the other Ninja. He can be arrogant at times, insisting that he is better than his peers and growing depressed when he seems to be lagging behind their training. Later, following the Ninjas' fame, Kai would end up getting something of a larger head and bigger ego, constantly flirting with girls and enjoying the merchandise styled after him. Likewise, he indulged in his fame the most out of all of the ninja. Kai also has something of a stubborn side, believing that he is in the right until overwhelming evidence to the contrary is presented. This is especially pronounced during Lord Garmadon's stay on the Destiny's Bounty; Kai repeatedly accused the four-armed villain of treachery or plotting despite Garmadon's insistence that saving Lloyd was his primary concern at the time. On the other hand, Kai's stubborn streak lends him incredible determination that allows him to bolster the team's spirit in the face of impossible odds. The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality is his dedication to people he cares about - if someone can earn his friendship, he will stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness are due to his desire to help his loved ones, either directly or by becoming strong enough to defeat anyone who might threaten them with their plans. In turn, his friends and family work to balance out Kai's more extreme traits, causing him to become a levelheaded mentor for Lloyd by the time he and his comrades begin training the Green Ninja. Age: Like the majority of his fellow ninja, Kai is currently in his late teens. During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19. Weapons: Kai favors swords in combat, taking up a curved silver blade against the Skulkin when they attacked his shop. He used the Sword of Fire as his primary weapon until it was lost, and then switched to wielding regular katanas. He eventually gained an Elemental Blade that allowed him to harness his fire abilities to an even greater degree. Months after Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Kai, along with the other three ninja (Cole, Jay, and Zane), receive Techno Blades, a weapon which allows the ninja to hack into any electronics. He also has an Aeroblade (along with Cole, Jay and Zane), that can destroy ghosts. Powers and Abilities: Kai is a highly trained martial artist and ninja, making him skilled in the arts of stealth, hand-to-hand combat and infiltration. He also has mastered the Spinjitzu technique, allowing him to form a fiery tornado around him, which speeds up his fighting and reaction speed in this form. He is the current Elemental Master of Fire, giving him control over flame. For a time, he unlocked his "True Potential" form, letting him survive an erupting volcano, turn into living flame and fire beams of heat from his body. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lego Ninjago Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders